Good Things Come In Small Packages
by kat hatake90
Summary: It was just your average one night stand. Until someone gets pregnant. What's worse, Seto Kaiba is the father. This is the story of Loraine and her journey through her pregnancy with the cold hearted Seto Kaiba.
1. One Night Stand

**I guess this is partially an Au. I hope you enjoy!**

Passionate lips that taste like booze and honey, enough to get anyone drunk. Calloused yet soft gentle hands roaming, finding the spots full of pleasure. Eyes so intense that can make any woman gasp and beg for more from just one look. A body, glistening from sweat. Hard and firm. A phallus of ungodly proportions that found the sweet center of a woman, making her gasps and relieve her pent up milk from just entering.

* * *

Loraine gasped awake. The night before was a blurr. Her head was pounding and the light that crept in through the window was so bright it was like staring directly into the sun. She rolled over and decided to sleep off her hangover. Till she realized that something was off. This wasn't her bed. That was when she saw the body lying next to her.

"God dammit." She whispered. As quietly and weightless as possible, she leaned over to get a good look at the guy. "Please don't be ugly and gross… Oh shit." This was worse way worse.

Loraine was in bed with Seto Kaiba. You would have to be blind deaf and dumb to not know who Seto Kaiba was. And she just woke up in his bed, completely naked. She got up and crept around the room to find all of her belongings.

"Hurry up and get out." Loraine stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of his deep voice.

"If you can't tell, I was already doing that. Rude." She huffed, grabbed the rest of her stuff and slammed the door behind her. "What an ass. You were the one that took me to your house." She mumbled as she made her way out of the house.

Seto watched her walk off his property before he made his way downstairs to the dining hall where his breakfast was already waiting for him.

"Who was that?" Mokuba looked over to his brother with a mouthful of eggs.

"No one we are going to see again." Seto sat down and began enjoying his breakfast.

* * *

Loraine, 19 years old with the entire world in front her. Her burgundy hair flowed past per bottom in waves, even with a ponytail. She was short and but still had a curvy figure. She walked through the city to her job at the coffee shop. She worked there part time as well as going to college part time.

"Hey Loraine, how was your night last night?" Her best friend and Co worker Mai greeted her when she walked in.

Loraine gave a long sigh. "I don't even want to talk about it."

"Okay now you definitely have to. I looked for you after the party and you weren't there. So who did you end up with?" Mai followed her to their locker room.

"Seto Kaiba…" She mumbled.

"What? Are you serious?" Mai had to sit down. "You slept together didn't you?... What was it like?"

"Mai! I'm not kissing and telling." Mai gave her the puppy dog eyes. She sighs and thought back to what she could remember. "Knowing his reputation, he was quite gentle and even kind. I remember how he made me feel like I was the only person in the world." Just remembering his touch sent shivers to her core.

"Whoa." Mai gasped.

"Then he kicked me out. Not like I wasn't leaving any ways." She puffed out her cheeks in anger. She put in her barista uniform and went to work.

* * *

6 weeks had past since the fateful night that Loraine had a one night stand with the infamous Seto Kaiba.

"Hey Loraine I brought us Chinese food for us!" Mai came into the apartment that they rented together. "Hellloooo…" She waited for Loraine to answer. When she didn't she started searching the rooms and finally located her in the bathroom, bent over the toilet. "Oh my god. Loraine, are you okay?"

"I think I have a stomach bug. Everything I eat, I can't keep down." She hurled once more into the toilet.

"You look aweful. I can let work know that you can't come in today. I brought food but maybe you should just stick with the rice."

"Thanks Mai. I appreciate it."

Mai left to go an enjoy her food. "At least you're not preganant." At first Loraine joined in with the laugh… but then something was off. Her period was late. By 2 weeks.

"Oh shit." She mumbled to herself. She quickly got up and got dressed, grabbing her keys before she ran out the door. "I'll be back!"

"Wha… hey!" Mai had a mouthful of food and barely manages a goodbye before she left. "Well that was a quick recovery."

* * *

Loraine impatiently walked back and forth in a drug store bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test to finish processing. The timer on her phone finally went off and she quickly grabbed the test.

She started at it with a blank face. "Oh no." She shook her head not wanting to believe the results. "No no no no no no no." Staring back at her was a little pink plus and the word 'pregnant'. "Maybe it's false." She said hopefully. She grabbed it the second test, which once again came back positive. "Dammit… Dammit! How could I have been so stupid?!" She starts at herself in the mirror. "What do I do? I mean I can't take care of a kid right now. I can barely take care of myself."

A knock on the door made her jump it off her skin. "Other people want to use the bathroom today."

Loraine grabbed her stuff and burst out the door, not caring if she knocked the person rudely waiting for the bathroom.

* * *

Loraine decided to try and not think about it by keeping herself busy. So she ended up going to work. Her ,she shuttered at the mere thought, morning sickness seemed to have went away for now so she would be able to function.

"I thought you weren't coming in because you had the stomach bug." Her manager questioned when he saw her walk in the door.

"It's better now." She went to get locker room and got changed.

"You think you can handle it up here by yourself? I have some paperwork that I need to get finished with."

Loraine nodded. "I'll yell for you if it gets too crazy." For the first time ever, she wanted it to be busy to keep her mind occupied. But not a soul was in sight. She stared at the door, almost willing for some one, anyone to walk through the door.

Her plea was answers. She smiled as a customer walked in through the door. "Hi welcome to café coffee. How can I help…. You." She trailed off when she realized who it was. On second thought, she wanted anyone but Seto Kaiba to walk through the coffee shop doors.

Seto stared at her for a moment then turned around to leave. "Was just going to get coffee but on second thought I don't need it."

"Probably a good idea." She mumbled, but then sighed. If she's pregnant, he would definitely be the father. Maybe she should get to know him. "We don't have just coffees. We have a variety of teas too."

He took a moment to finally answer. "I'll pass."

"You don't have to take whatever hatred you have for me out on this shop. Though it does take two to tango."

Seto grunted. "Fine. Coffee. Black."

"Suit yourself." She gets to work on his coffee, handing it to him when it's finished. "I hope you don't mind but I put a bit of sugar in it. Thought you could use a sweetness boost."

"It wasn't what I asked for." Kaiba takes a sip.

"You're allowed to say something nice you know."

His sharp eyes narrow. "It's not bad. Thanks."

Loraine smiled at him. "Come back again sometime. I'll keep making you more coffee if you stop hating me."

"Hmph. I know your kind very well, thinking that you can get a part of my fortune any way possible."

"You saying you sleep with every drunk girl at a party?"

Seto was taken aback by her comment. "What a stupid thing to say. Of course not."

"Look, I'm not gonna lie." She leans on the counter. "I enjoyed our night together. You made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. But I would have rather that happened under different circumstances. I don't want anything from you. I believe in making it on my own without relying on someone and definitely not on a man. So stop with the wall of hate every time you look at me. Okay."

"Tch. Every girl is the same." Loraine rolled her eyes, giving up on trying to get him to not absolutely despise her.

"Whatever. Think what you want." Some other customers came into the shop and that was when Seto took his leave without so much as a goodbye. It was going to take a lot to try and tell Seto about her surprising news.


	2. 9 Weeks

Loraine couldn't believe my eyes when Seto came back the next day.

"You must have really enjoyed my coffee." She pulls out his cup that she prepared just seconds before. "I had a feeling you would be back. So I made black coffee with a pinch of sugar to give you a sweetness boost."

"What if I wanted something else?" His eyes pierced hers.

"Do you want something else?" She called his bluff.

"Then take your coffee." She rolled her eyes at him as he grabs it out of her hand and pays.

"Don't think that I have any infatuation for you just because I came back."

"Seto, you already turned me down so yah. Besides, you don't even know my name and if you weren't who you were, I wouldn't even know your name either." She watches as he starts walking out. "It's Loraine! Jackass." She mumbled the last part.

Their meetings at the coffee shop actually continued too.

* * *

Loraine was bent over the toilet again, and was having a hard time even keeping liquids down.

"Geez Loraine. Maybe you should go to the hospital."

Loraine sighed. "I have a confession… Mai, I'm.. Pregnant. And before you say anything, yes I have been to the doctors to have it confirmed."

"Holy…" Mai sat down on the bathroom floor, utterly stunned. "What are you going to do? Are you gonna abort it?"

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't think keep about it, but I think that I decided to keep the baby. I love kids, which is why I'm studying to become a teacher…. It's just happening earlier than expected. I'm sorry to put this on you Mai. Are you going to be okay with having a roommate with a baby?" Mai looked over at her with tears peeking out.

"Of course it's okay. We're best friends. And I'll be the best damn aunt to that baby." Loraine sighed in relief. It was nice to finally tell someone. "How far are you?"

"9 weeks. I still can't even believe I'm that far along already. I… I don't think I'm gonna tell Seto Kaiba about this either."

"What? You have to. Besides you and that baby would be set for life."

Loraine shook her head. "It was a one night stand. I'm not going to just use him for his money I would actually want him to be involved and I don't think that he would be." She stood up and brushed herself off. "I have to get to class. I just hope I can concentrate long enough to actually listen to the lectures."

* * *

9 weeks

Loraine was working in the coffee shop keeping Seto's coffee warm waiting for him to arrive any minute. When she heard the door jingle she looked up and smiled.

This time it was Mokuba who walked in. "Hi Loraine."

"Hey Mokuba. Long time no see. You never told your brother about it meeting that one day did you?" On the fateful morning, as Loraine was storming the house to leave, she ended up bumping into Mokuba.

He shakes his head. "Mm mm. I kept it a secret like you said." Loraine gets to making him a cup of white chocolate hot cocoa.

"So what brings you here today?"

"Seto has a business meeting to try and launch some new dueling technology and I get tired of being by myself all the time." He eagerly takes the hot cocoa.

Loraine laughs. "I'm not sure how much more entertaining a coffee shop to could be."

"Not the coffee shop. The coffee girl." Mokuba smiles up at her.

She sighs. "Alright alright. I may have something for you to do but first…" She goes into the supply closet and pulls out an extra coffee shop uniform. "You need to put these on. I'll show you how I make any type of coffee you can imagine." They both laughed.

* * *

During the presentation about the new upgrades to dueling machines, Seto could help but keep glancing at the clock and thinking about the coffee shop girl.

Why the hell was he even thinking about her? She was just some girl at a party, wasn't she? But he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was no different than any other girl.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. For some reason I just couldn't fully believe that statement as true. She truly was different. She didn't care about his fame or his money. She actually didn't show any care at all towards him. He couldn't take it any longer.

Seto stood up and began walking out. "The meeting for today is adjourned." He could hear the protests behind him but he ignored them as he left the room.

He strides gracefully into the coffee shop expecting to see her welcoming face but was instead greatest by Mokuba.

"You're late. And now your coffee is cold."

Seto looked at him surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Loraine. I get bored of being home all day." Mokuba frowns and puts on his pouty face.

"Yes but today you are supposed to have your lessons." He gave his young brother a stern look.

"Well those are boring! Maybe if I had someone like Loraine teach me then maybe I would enjoy it here."

"Don't argue with me and who the hell is Loraine?" Loraine at that time hearing all of the commotion comes out of the bathroom.

"Uhh… I guess that would be me."

"If you knew my brother was here then why didn't you call me to let me know?" He barked at her.

"Okay first off, I don't have any of your contact info and second, I'm not the one in charge of Mokuba." She put her hands on her hips and matched his intense glare.

"How do you two even know of each other? I don't let my brother get in the media."

Mokuba spoke up at that point. "Because unlike you, I actually talked to her. I like Loraine. Can't she be my teacher? Please? She's studying to be one anyways!"

"Wha… ehh? Mokuba…" Loraine looked at him surprised.

Seto closed his eyes to try not to get angry with his brother. "Mokuba, the teachers I hire are qualified with degrees. I don't know what silly ideas Loraine put into your head but we are leaving."

"She didn't put anything into my head! I'm staying!"

"Mokuba, you need to listen to your brother." Loraine cut in before Seto could.

"But…"

"No buts. Seto is right. I haven't even finished with my degree and it would be unfair to those who tried hard and have earned their degrees. So you with your brother. Thank you for hanging out with me today. Come back again. This time with permission for your brother." She smiles down at his and gets the hair out of his eyes.

Mokuba gives her a sad look and nods his head. His head is bent over as he slowly walks over to his brother. Seto nods a thank you to Loraine before leaving.

After that incident, neither Mokuba or Seto came back to the coffee shop.


	3. 12 Weeks

12 weeks

"Please, Loraine! I'm begging you!" Mai was all beautified and yanking in Loraine's arm.

"I'm pregnant and not going to some dumb party!" She yelled at her best friend.

"Please! Joey is going to be there and I really want to go but I don't want to go alone. I'm nervous. And your not even that far along. No one is going to notice." Mai gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" Loraine huffed a sigh and grunted when Mai glomped her into a hug. "Just so you know, I hate you very much." She began getting ready. Even though she wasn't yet showing a belly, her clothes were starting to get a bit tighter.

They made their way over to the party that was being held by Tristan. A mutual friend of the girls.

"Welcome ladies. Glad to see you could make it." He opened the door for the two, welcoming them to his humble abode.

"Of course. Has uh…" Mai hinted to Joey.

Tristan laughed and nodded in a direction. "Yah he's in the kitchen mixing up some drinks with Yugi."

Mai grabbed Loraine's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"I don't undastand Yug's why you keep invitin da guy. Oh hey, Mai." Joey with his strong Boston accent looked up and smiled at Mai and Loraine. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Hey Joey." Mai had a hard time keeping her tough pretty girl act when she blushed, seeing Joey.

"Thanks for having us. There sure are a lot of people here. What are you guys celebrating this time?" Loraine looked around at the crowds of people, not recognizing anyone.

"Just celebrating to celebrate." Yugi was the one person that Loraine was actually taller than. She was glad she came.

* * *

Seto received a text from Yugi, inviting him to another party. The first party he was invited to, he just weny because he wanted to spite Yugi's friends since they all consider him an enemy.

Seto set down his phone with the intention of just ignoring the invite this time. But then Loraine crept into his mind. It pissed him off how some girl seemed to occupy his mind so much. The thought of bumping into her at the party wasn't such a bad thing.

He sighed heavily. "Fuck it." He got up and grabbed his keys.

* * *

The party had really kicked up. Shots were passed around made special by Joey. Tristan ran to the door when he heard the doorbell. "Welco… holy shit. You actually came…" Tristan stood there with his mouth wide open.

Seto glided through the door, letting himself in. "Don't think that we are buds. I came for a few drinks them I'm leaving." He couldn't help but scan the room for Loraine. Then he spotted her, laughing with Mai and Téa over some silly board game.

"That isn't how you play Joey. You're supposed to try not knocking down the tower of blocks." Loraine giggled.

"Eh whatever. This game is stupid." Joey slumped down, being a sore loser.

Loraine shook her head at him. She happened to glance over towards Seto and their eyes locked. She smiled at him, knowing he came because she was there. So, she stood up and walked over to him. "Did you miss me that much?"

Seto scoffed. "Don't be absurd. I just came to show face."

"That line might work on other people but it's not going to work on me. Come on. We are playing games." Loraine grabbed his hands and dragged him over to the rest of the group. Why he let her, he couldn't understand.

Tristan came back to the group with a tray of shots. "Here you guys go." He tried to hand one to Loraine but she shook her head.

"No thanks. Not this time. I got so drunk last time I can barely remember anything." Seto stayed quiet next to her but he did notice a look that Mai gave him.

'What was that about?' He thought.

"Thank you for coming Kaiba. I didn't think that you would come again. I was hoping to try and clear the air because I do consider you a friend." Yugi smiled at Seto from across the table.

"No, I have no friends. I do appreciate some of the things you have gone through for my sake."

"You've change in a good way."

'Changed? I've changed?' Seto shook his head and grabbed three shots from the tray and downed them one after another. 'As if' he scoffed in his mind.

* * *

There it is. That scent again. That sweet aroma similar to the sweet scent of nectarine. Seto had to have it, to engulf it, to release the sweet juices pent up inside. His hands were entangled in silk threads.

"Seto, you need to help me out here by using your feet." Loraine was dragging Seto through the halls of his house trying to make it to his bedroom. Some of the maids came to help drag him along but a limp drunk body is not the easiest thing to drag.

Seto could feel the warmth of the body leave him, the scent dissipating, the fingers once entwined with silk were now free. He wouldn't have that. He was king and he will get what he wants.

Loraine and the maids set Seto down on his bed, all of them breathing heavy from the effort. Suddenly, Seto was up and grabbed Loraine, shoving her against the wall. "Leave us," He said to the maids, huskies. The maids blushes whiles bowing and quickly left the room.

"Seto?" Loraine said timidly.

"Shut up." His lips came crashing down onto hers, the taste of honey and booze, once more heavy on his lips.

"Wait." Loraine tried to push him off between his powerful kisses. "You're drunk."

"I'm sober enough to know what I want. And I'm claiming what is rightfully mine. " He thrusted his hips against her to show her how hard he was.

Loraine couldn't resist anymore. She craved more of him ever since their first night together.

Their lips desperately clung together. Seto's tongue darted out, licking her bottom lip, demanding to let him explore the inside of her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly but that was ask he needed to push his way through.

Loraine's fingers laced through his hair, deepening their kiss. When they finally parted, she reached up on her tippy toes and nibbled and growled into his ear sending assists of pleasure through his body straight to his core. That sent him over the edge. He picked her, and made his way to the bed, discarding their clothes along the way. He set her down and scanned her body.

This time, since Loraine wasn't drunk, she felt a bit shy and blushed as his eyes washed over her.

"Beautiful," He muttered. It shocked Loraine and she wasn't sure if he truly felt that or if it was just his drunken state.

He bent down and planted a gentle kisses on her lips, trailing down to her neck. His nibbles sent shivers through her body. He continue to trail kisses and nibbles down her chest till he reach her breast, flicking her nipped with his tongue before we fudging it with his mouth. Each strike of the tongue sent her closer and closer to the edge. She never realized how sensitive her breasts her. He took the other breast in his hand, groping and pinching it.

"Seto…" She moaned. He began moving down, lapping his tongue over her stomach, trailing straight for her core.

He lapped at her clit as she bucked her hips to the rhythm of his fingers. He didn't stop till her body tensed about to release her sweet milk. Just before her release he backed up and watched her shudder as her peak went unfinished. He loved seeing her squirm.

"Please Seto." She begged. He smiled in satisfaction. Then in one swift move he sheathed his cock completely in her heat. Just entering her tight walls was almost too much to bare, but he held back his release and started pumping into her.

Hearing his name roll off her lips made him pound harder and faster. Loraine bucked her hips in sync with his thrusts. Her nails dug into his back as she couldn't hold back her milk any longer.

He pressed his lips on hers, swallowing her moan as he released his seed, mixing with her milk.

Seto collapsed beside her, both of them breathing heavy from shere ecstacy and the physical activity.

When things started to come down from the high, Loraine turned onto her side to look at Seto. "Do you want me to leave now?"

Seto was quiet for a moment thinking about it. Then he pulled her into his chest, enveloping her with his arms. "No." They both fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
